The Black Dread
"The Broken Shield" is the tenth and final episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the seventieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 2, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Daenerys and her small council discuss future alliances, while Jaime's fate is decided. The Brotherhood arrive at Winterfell, while Littlefinger is deceived. The Night King makes his presence known, and the Night's Watch brace themselves for all the nights to come. Summary In King's Landing TBA In the Riverlands TBA In the Iron Islands TBA In Dorne TBA In the North TBA In the Reach TBA On the Narrow Sea TBA Beyond the Wall TBA At the Wall TBA Transcript : Main: The Broken Shield/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * TBA Deaths * TBA Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Josephine Gillan as Marei Cast notes * TBA of the 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members TBA (TBA) and TBA (TBA) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the Broken Shield inn, one of the three inns in the market town of Weeping Town which lies on the southern shore of Cape Wrath. It is also a reference to the "broken" Night's Watch, as their oath states they are "the shield 'that guards the realms of men." In King's Landing * TBA In the Riverlands * TBA In the Iron Islands * TBA In Dorne * TBA In the North * TBA In the Reach * TBA On the Narrow Sea * TBA Beyond the Wall * TBA At the Wall * TBA In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Bran Stark: TBA Tormund Giantsbane: TBA Gallery TBA__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7